heroes_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dana Mitchell
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number = 17 (Andres Academy) 25 (America Heroes) |element = Fire |team = Andres Academy (former) Dogwood Park America Heroes Neo Dogwood America Legend Heroes Andres Academy (GO) (co-coach) |seiyuu = Alison MacInnis |debut_game = Heroes Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 |manga_debut = Chapter 1|image = Dana profile.jpg}}Dana Mitchell is one of the main characters in Heroes Eleven. She appear in the first episode along with Henry Grayson. Profile Heroes Eleven= *''"A talented striker, her shoots are unbeatable."'' |-| Heroes Eleven (Andres form)= *''"A talented striker with the finest skill and techniques."'' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *''"A talented striker, her shoots are unbeatable."'' Appearance She wore green soccer uniform with the number 17 on the back of her uniform for Andres Academy. She wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 21 on the back of the shirt for Dogwood Park. She is seen with a Dogwood Park or Team Heroes jacket. She wore soccer blue unfiorm with the number 25 on the back of the shirt for Team Heroes. She wore a pink blouse with grey skirt and black boots. She has blonde hair that go up to her shoulder. She has blue eyes. Personalities She used to be rival with her sister until Jane told her that Harold is lying that she want power. Background Dana has one older brother and a sister. She also have a mother and a father. Plot Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Twin Boost F' *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' |-| Movie= *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Prime Legend' Heroes Eleven= Normal form *'SH Fire Tornado ' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi ' *'OF Heat Tackle' *'DF Quick Draw' ---- Andres Academy *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Spinning Cut' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'OF Heat Tackle' |-| Heroes Eleven 3= *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Grand Fire' |-| Heroes Eleven 3 (Neo Dogwood)= *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Grand Fire G5' *'OF (Shin) Heat Tackle' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH (Shin) Fire Tornado' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SK Konshin!' |-| Heroes Eleven 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SK Kanzen Nenshou' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Triangle ZZ' ---- Adult Form *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'DF Screwdriver' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Young Form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Atomic Flare' ---- Adult (America Legend Heroes) *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'DF Screwdriver' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' ---- Adult (Chrono Stone) *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'OF Silk Road' *'SK Powerful Shooter' *'SH Sunshine Storm' ---- Adult (Galaxy) *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' *'SH Atomic Flare' Heroes Eleven Strikers= *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Megane Crash' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'SH Tiger Storm' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Prime Legend' *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'OF Round Spark' Keshin Manga *'KH Enma Gazard '(Adult form only) Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Enma Gazard '(Young form only) Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Enma Gazard '(Young form only) Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Enma Gazard ' Relationship *'Jane Mitchell' (Sister) *'Ryan Mitchell' (Brother) *'Carter Grayson' (Brother-in-law) *'Reina Mitchell' (Mother) *'Bill Mitchell' (Father) *'Henry Grayson' (Husband) Trivia *Dana and Jane are on the same soccer team. Category:Andres Academy Category:Dogwood Park Category:Neo Dogwood Category:America Heroes Category:America Legend Heroes